ANTES DE PERDERTE
by valerae
Summary: Mi primera historia, espero que les guste y me animen a continuar escribiendo!


**ANTES DE PERDERTE**

Había pasado un año desde que la había visto por primera vez, aquél hermoso rostro pecoso que me quitaba el sueño y bien es cierto al principio fui un ciego idiota, incapaz de darme cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente. Perdí tiempo valioso, tanto así que conoció al imbécil con el que se casará en una hora más.

Pero yo debo detener eso, quizás me había resignado y ya incluso había pensado que estaría destinado a ser un solterón toda la vida, hasta había pensado como llamaría a las palomas que tendría de únicas compañeras en el parque o como echaría a los niños que vinieran a pedir dulces a mi casa o a cantar villancicos. Si, lo sé, soy un fatalista y masoquista, pero de verdad ella lo es todo, de solo pensar que su bella sonrisa será de otro, que su pasión la disfrutará otro que su amor por la vida y sus cosas simples lo compartirá con otro, me rompe el corazón y eso que no sabía que tenía uno, no hasta que sucedió aquello hace tres semanas atrás.

Con Candy White, así se llama, maravilla expresada en nombre. Nunca nos llevamos mal, simplemente éramos compañeros de trabajo y así me relacionaba yo, o sea notaba miradas de su parte a veces, sobre todo estos últimos meses donde trabajamos juntos en el mismo proyecto, pero no me pareció raro, con mi 1,83mts de altura, mi increíble pelo castaño y mis hermosos ojos azules soy víctima de muchas miradas. Por lo tanto no lo hallé tan fuera de lo normal, además ella ya estaba con el baboso de Peter.

Lo peculiar sucedió como te decía hace tres semanas atrás, yo estaba en mi departamento cuando tocaron a mi puerta y era ella, tiritaba y dijo

Hola Terrence, ¿Puedo pasar?- Ah, olvidé decirlo mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester para los amigos Terry.

Sí, claro pasa, ¿Ocurrió algo en la oficina?-

No todo bien, es solo que necesitaba hablar con alguien he tenido problemas con Peter- Típico el imbécil ese, durante el proyecto me contó algunas cosas sobre su posesividad y como quería hacerla cambiar después de casados.

Bien, no te preocupes ¿gustas algo de tomar?-

Está bien-

Le serví el trago y la verdad se relajo y yo también, a veces mientras hablábamos pensaba en cómo alguien podría querer cambiarla era graciosa y amable y hermosa y tierna y fue ahí que mire la copa y dije no, esto me está afectando, pero ella como si nada, cuando de repente lo dijo

Sabes Terry, cuando entre a trabajar siempre me impresionaste por encima de todos, hasta pensé que te ama… Lo siento parece que esto esta medio fuerte eh? Mejor me voy…

¿Ella iba a decir lo que creo?, me quede un rato mirándola mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que podía del sofá, pero yo lo hice con mayor agilidad y quedamos de frente y mire su rostro hermoso como la luna que brilla sobre un lago en mitad de una noche estrellada y la besé lento y a la vez ansioso, fue nuevo, fue como volver a nacer con ese beso me di cuenta que hace mucho yo sentía algo por ella.

Nos besamos largo rato y luego ella tapo su boca con su mano y salió rápidamente de mi departamento y yo el muy tarado me quedé quieto sin saber que hacer sorprendido por la magnitud de lo que sentía.

Obviamente luego desperté del trance y fui a buscarla, sin embargo fue en vano se deshizo en disculpas me dijo que había sido un error

Lo siento Terrence, no sé que me paso, no ocurrirá de nuevo y en tres semanas me caso y bueno arreglamos nuestros problemas…-

No iba a decirle que la quiero después de eso, era obvio que mi ángel de ojos verdes no sentía nada por mí.

Pero por eso he vivido un infierno, no puedo dormir necesito decirle lo que siento, aunque solo sea eso.

Salgo rápidamente a la iglesia olvidando todo y a todos, entró y la veo en el altar. Si es posible más hermosa que nunca, se dio vuelta al oír la puerta de la iglesia abrirse, bueno todos pero al diablo el mundo.

Corro a su lado,

Candy necesito hablar contigo-

Terry es mi boda, ¿no puede ser en otro momento?

No, tiene que ser ahora es importante, Candy Te Amo, es verdad yo no me había dado cuenta y discúlpame por ser tan tonto y no decirlo antes, pero por favor no te cases, tu eres perfecta con tus imperfecciones. Déjame estar a tu lado, te lo pido.

Candy ¿Qué significa esto?- Interrumpió Peter.

Ella no decía nada y solo miraba el ramo, luego levantó la vista y me dio la espalda, mi corazón terminó de romperse.

Candy dime algo por favor- nada, intérprete ese silencio como un lárgate así que para terminar de ser el hazmerreír de toda la iglesia levante la cabeza y salí lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas de ese lugar.

Iba a dar vuelta la esquina a por mi auto, cuando siento ruido en mi espalda, solo vi algo blanco corriendo hacía mi.

Llévame contigo Terry, te he amado desde siempre y nunca había tenido el valor de decirlo, aquella noche en tu departamento iba dispuesta a eso, pero soy tan cobarde temía tu rechazo, ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo solo te quiero a ti-

Oh Candy, créeme de verdad Te Amo-

Yo también-

Y así siempre con la verdad por delante sin miedo a nada, vivimos felices para siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
